


building a home

by stupidwolves



Series: tumblr drabbles [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Gen Work, Pack Bonding, Pack Family, Pack Feels, all them pack things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4491891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidwolves/pseuds/stupidwolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The screechy sound of Stiles’ jeep stopping near his house and the rushed footsteps of his pack were enough to tell Derek the teenagers were up to something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	building a home

**Author's Note:**

> little ol' work from tumblr
> 
> timeline-wise, just pretend eveyone is alive and happy and bffs with each other bc canon sucks lmao

The screechy sound of Stiles’ jeep stopping near his house and the rushed footsteps of his pack were enough to tell Derek the teenagers were up to something. Scott and Boyd scampered quickly inside the house, holding several types of tools.

 

Erica was quietly talking to Isaac – who was holding a box full of wood –, keeping up with him until they reached the porch. Stiles was the last one to get out of the vehicle, wearing a huge smile on his face. He was carrying a small wrench, and was looking at what was left of the Hale house.

 

“What are you doing here?” He asked, stern look showing on his face while he watched the teens walk from one side to the other.

 

Stiles jogged up to his side. “Well, you see, sour wolf,” he pointedly ignored Derek’s growl “since the hunters aren’t using the house as a werewolf trap anymore, we thought it would be a good idea to rehash it.”

 

“Seriously, Derek, this place is falling into pieces.” Erica chimed in from the front door, examining it critically – as if it would fall apart at any minute. “No one should live like this.”

 

“Well, it’s still better than the other place.” Isaac stopped, looking at Derek, searching for any reaction the alpha could have. “It  _is_  cool with you if we do this, right?”

 

Derek stared at his pack, at the way all of them stopped whatever it was that they were doing to watch him, waiting for an answer. He closed his eyes, trying to scent what was left of his family, his memories, only to find a faint smell of what one day was his life. Now it reeked with the hunter’s smell, and he growled low, frowning.

 

This wasn’t how it was supposed to smell – it had to smell like home, and at the moment it was the complete opposite of that. It smelled like death and ashes and hurt. He stared at each member of his pack – Stiles’ incessant tapping; Scott’s concern; Boyd’s quiet but still notable presence; Isaac’s apprehension; Erica’s eyes concentrated on his expression, ready to abide whatever his decision would be.

 

“You might as well give yourself a fresh start.” Stiles said softly, hesitating before patting his shoulder lightly. Derek looked around, remembering how the house looked like before the fire, and how his sister was always talking about rebuilding it, for maybe one day they could go back to Beacon Hills.

 

Then, for a moment, it all stops and he feels something clicking inside him. He breathes again, looking at his pack.

 

“Fine.” And he could hear sighs of delight coming from the teenagers, already going back to their own tasks. “Do whatever you think you need to do, but keep that column right there.”

 

“Yes, sir.”


End file.
